warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Fisher Hai-Luk/Quotes
General *''"Spears! Bait! Trophy making! Come to Fisher Hai-luk! A bad day fishing beats a good day working!"'' :: *''"Fishing! Feed yourself and the ones you love! Spears! Bait! The lifetime of knowledge! Fisher Hai-luk at your service!"'' :: *''"Lure rare and mighty beasts of the deep with Fisher Hai-luk's prime bait! Capture it with one of her master-crafted spears! Mount your victory on a fine board to beautify your home and impress your friends! Fisher Hai-luk!"'' :: *''"Anglers! Want to bring home a fish that will make the mighty Eidolons look like minnows? Come, talk to Fisher Hai-luk!"'' :: Greetings *''"Different fish need different bait. And Fisher Hai-luk is your one stop shop. Swazdo-lah, stranger."'' :: *''"A bad day fishing is better than a good day working. Swazdo-lah, friend."'' :: *''"Lok heb, surah! Let's get you fitted out and ready for the big blue."'' :: *''"Hello! It is my aim to ensure you fully enjoy your time upon the water, which absolutely not filled with unknowable horror."'' :: If Trusted or higher *''"Ahh, you're still alive! I'm so happy!"'' :: *''"Fisher Hai-luk happily places herself at the service of Cetus's champion."'' :: *''"Lok heb, surah! It's wonderful to see you again!"'' :: Farewells *''"Hmph, I should have been a plumber."'' :: *''"Well, alright then."'' :: *''"Check back tomorrow! New stock regularly!"'' :: After Purchasing an Item *''"Come again!"'' :: *''"I hope to see you again? Goodbye."'' :: *''"A fine selection! Be well!"'' :: Other Services If the Player has no Fish *''"Let's see what you've got! Wait... you have... no fish? Well? What are you waiting for? Go catch some!"'' :: Selecting Fish Selecting a small fish *''"Just a wee one, nothing to fear."'' :: Selecting a medium fish *''"Hmm, medium size, good length. Teeth, mmm, still too big."'' :: Selecting a large fish *''"(gasp) This one will feed the whole family and the cousins too!"'' :: Selecting a uncommon fish *''"(gasp) Hmm, look at that! Don't see many of these anymore."'' :: Selecting a rare fish *''"(gasp) Now this is something special! A rare catch!"'' :: Selecting a very rare fish *''"By the Unum! Is that-? (gasp) I can't remember the last time this species was seen in our waters. What did you use for bait?"'' :: Filet Fish *''"I find a use for every part of the beast."'' :: *''"Let's, uh, open 'er up then?"'' :: *''"Kruna metta! Allow me to... help... with that."'' :: Afterwards *''"That was expertly done."'' :: *''"(laughs) You're quite handy with a blade, aren't you?"'' :: *''"That... that smell, is quite something, isn't it?"'' :: Providing Fish *''"If you have any fish to spare, I will see they reach the tables of our poor and infirm."'' :: *''"Can you spare a fish or two for the people of Cetus, Tenno?"'' :: *''"We have many who go without. A fish or two would make their dinnertable a less somber affair."'' :: Afterwards *''"These will be received gratefully. Thank you."'' :: *''"The people acknowledge your generosity, Tenno."'' :: *''"These will feed many! Thank you, Tenno."'' :: Mounting Fish *''"Let's have that fine specimen mounted and preserved! Display it proudly! Impress your friends!"'' :: *''"How striking will this specimen look hanging above your door or command console?"'' :: *''"I have just the mounting board for that one. It will look very fine indeed."'' :: Afterwards *''"The work is complete, and what a fine fellow he is!"'' :: *''"Regal! Fitting of such a fine catch!"'' :: *''"Notice how the eyes, they- follow you... wherever you go..."'' :: Category:Quotes